


Jealousy

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Ian and Mickey broke up, Lets ignore that Ian is Bipolar for this okay, M/M, Smut, club, how i imagine they would get back togethrr, jealous!Mickey, whatever happened in 4x12 didnt occur for this fic to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy | Noun : The state or feeling of being jealous; a sharp pang of jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was really angry and pissed off about something so i wrote mild smut oops. 
> 
> Also Un-beta'd cause I don't have one so all mistakes are my own personal fault cause I suck at punctuation and capitalization.

Jealousy | Noun : The state or feeling of being jealous; a sharp pang of jealousy

  
  


It had been a couple months now, a few months of them going through their rocky road. Always unsure of how to bring up something what was bugging one of them, unsure how do talk things out with out getting beat, but they stuck it out. Till now

It had been 3 weeks since they'd made the agreement to call it off.

Ian had barged into the Milkovich house and right into Mickey's room.

"What the fuck Gallagher!?" Mickey shouted from being in the kitchen.

"Who is he!?"

"Who he who?"

"The guy."

"My dealer?"

"No asshole, the other guy you've been fucking!" Ian shouted pushing over Mickey side table hoping to find something! a cigarette, a condom, underwear! Anything.

"I don't know what the fuck you're thinking that you can come in here screamin' at me for doing shit all."

"You're sleeping with someone else. I know you are. Mandy said there's someone else!"

"Christ" Mickey hissed through his teeth.

"So you admit it! You got tired of me and went behind my back, slept with some twink. Good I'm glad but after all the shit we've been through? Really Mick?"

"You can shut the fuck up." Mickey spat

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ian walked over to him and pushed him at the chest walking past Mickey.

"There's nothing you can prove!" Mickey shouted feeling on top of the world at the moment "So maybe you should just leave!"

"Then maybe I will! But know this-" Ian stepped closer to Mickey "I walk out and I'm never coming back. Ever"

"Do it! See if I give a crap!"

And Ian left and Mickey felt his high- drop to the lowest low.

 

So maybe they didn't call it off the way normal people do. But again when has their life ever been 'what normal people do'.

Now they were stuck here or at least Mickey was. Why did he think this was a good idea. Finally having enough of Ian ignoring him, even if it was on purpose- he went to that fairy club.

Early that day he went before it was open- even open for staff to come. Banging on the door some shaggy haired dyed blonde guy with too white of a smile came up to him.

"Great you feel like getting your socks knocked off but come when the place is actually open." The overly prestine boy toy said to him well unlocking the door.

"You the manager?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I need to know when Ian Gallagher has a shift"

"Who?"

Getting more irritated by the second with this guys fake spray tan, uneven in spots that make it look like he used wood tinting spray rather than the stuff for your body.

"Listen hear ken doll. I'm gonna ask you again when Gallagher has a shift and you're gonna tell me."

"And really what's going make me?"

Mickey swung his fist into the guys stomach suddenly backing away and looking for someone who could be watching. The over fememine guy was curled over, holding his stomach looking up at Mickey with pleading eyes "10:30 tonight."

"Thank you!" He sighed still annoyed but walked away smirking.

 

So who cares if Ian got the wrong information from his stupid sister. She didn't know shit either.

Mickey waited outside the stupid club later that night till 10:30. Carefully making his way inside hoping the kid wouldn't see him just yet. He stayed off to one side with a beer in hand leaning over the railing. Watching as the redhead made his way to the small stage the music seemed to get louder as it coursed through the building. Ian's abs looked more chiseled than before, or maybe Mickeyjust was beginning to forget, then he felt like beating the shit out of himself.

The kid got into a smooth rythum quickly, moving his body along to the beat and synth of the music. Flexing, smiling, thrusting as all over weight greasy men crowded him. Shoving dirty bills into his gold shorts. Touching and feeling his redhead, areas where Ian only used to let Mickey touch.

He felt his grip tighten around his beer bottle. Glaring down every man that was near the boy Hoping to scare them off. Only that's when Mickey began to lose.

Watching Ian's line of sight connect with a twenty some year old, spiked brown hair, wearing a dark navy blue shirt and jeans. Bright green eyes staring up at Ian, taping his finger against his filled glass along to the music. His eyes hovering up and down Ian's lanky body. Smirk teasing at his lips and Ian stepped down off his little stage and all the old geasers backed off. The king was interested in someone.

Mickey lost it. Continuing staring as Ian wrapped his arms around the mysterious man Mickey stalked forward pushing dancing men out of his way. He downed the last of his beer and threw it into the nearest garbage. Reaching his arm out he grabbed the shoulder of the guy, spinning him around he pushed him in the opposite direction of Ian "That's right. Keep walking unless you want me to make you're dick into a balloon animal."

"Mick?" Ian questioned, eyes wide.

Mickey grabbed his hand and started dragging Ian with him. "Mick what are you doing?"

And the bathroom sign came into sight and Ian knew perfectly well. Pushing the door open hastily, Mickey didn't waste anytime by locking the door and lifting Ian onto the counter of dirty sinks. Covered in vomit, alcohol, probably Jizz as well. As disgusting as it was that was the last thing on their mind. Just staring at each other like the first time they realized they were gonna fuck. But this time it was different, staring at each other as if they realized they can't stay away from each other as much as they try.

Mickey did it first, pulling Ian in to kiss him by holding the back of his neck. Teeth and tongue holding each other as tight as they could. Hoping for the world not to fuck up the one good moment they were having.

Mickey's hands went lower, feeling Ian's chest and pulling off that stupid necklace tie the dumbass manager makes them wear. Feeling his waist, digging into it enough to leave marks hoping even if they don't continue their relationship, Ian will wake up with bruises and scratch marks. Which reminded him, he breaks away from Ian's leaning into the side of his neck where pale skin glistening with sweat just waiting for a taste. He bites down, tracing the vein with his tongue till it dissapears behind his collar bone. His hands now brushing over Ian's hard on in his tiny shorts. Listening to the boy's moan is his ultimate prize. He stopped making marks on the boys neck, ever so slightly pulling away looking at Ian just to pull away at the gold spandex.

"Hot damn Gallagher, No underwear?"

The boy shrugged "Hey gotta do something to get extra tips"

"Fuck" the older man moaned out under his breath. Already scratchy and rough, so he went for it. Taking Ian completely into his mouth, swallowing him down to the base so quickly. He's gotten pretty good at it. The boy just leaned back, his mind right now in his crotch feeling every lick and stroke.

Someone knocked on the door but before he could open his mouth Mickey shouted "Fuck off" and continued back on him. Ian just pulled on the brunette's hair as conformation that he was doing good to keep going.

"Fuck, haven't had a probably jack off in weeks" Ian groaned his head hitting the mirror behind him. A low swirl of pleasure collected in his stomach, finally feeling the effects of what the man was trying to get at. "Fuck Mick I missed you."

His hips began to rock and the older man had to hold him still with his hands. Still going down on him without a hint of getting tired. He relaxed a bit, working more so on the tip knowing it was Ian's weak spot. And right on cue-

"Fuck I'm not-"

But Mickey continue, edging on the boys moans more and more feeling Ian pull his hair all which ways. Feeling him tense up and release his orgasm all at once. Sweat dripping down Ian's body, sweat on Mickey's face. Flushed cheeks and clammy palms. Mickey tucked Ian back into his shorts and got up from his knees to kiss the boy. Letting him taste the mess he'd just made.

"So I'm guessing you missed me too?" Ian suggested

"So you decided to hook up with any guy who looked at you?"

"Don't worry he was trying to make his Ex  jealous. Only the wrong one of us got what the other wanted."

"So you don't want this?"

"Only my dick is being sucked by you?"

"Wasn't that the deal?"

And Ian laughed "Yes. Yes it was." And he kissed him again ignoring the complaints about unlocking the door from outside.


End file.
